plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Human Soldier
The Human Soldier is an enemy in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. The Human Soldier is the main enemy in this game, especially in the earlier levels. These hostiles are stationed on an unknown planet close to Earth, also inhabited by the Grub and the Falkoks. They are a group of humans that can be found in all of the Levels 10 and below in the PB:FttP campaign. The Human Soldiers can be seen fighting the Grubs, and in some of the later levels, it is most likely that they are fighting the Falkoks. They employ a large variety of weapons from Pistols to Rocket Launchers. These enemies are first seen wearing very little armor, basic weaponry and no helmets whatsoever. As the levels progress however, their armor and weapons become progressively more effective. The Human Soldiers remain weak, however, when compared to the Grubs and the Falkoks that appear in the later levels. Weapon Variety Pistol C-01p These are the very basic of the Human Soldier army, most likely the low ranks. They are probably scouts or recruits. They usually have very little to no armor and can be dispatched very easily. Even in large numbers, units with the Pistol are not as big of a threat as other enemies are, and can be killed with ease. Assault Rifle C-01r Another common unit encountered throughout the campaign, these Assault Rifle-carrying soldiers can first be seen wearing little armor but later in the campaign, they can be seen wearing much tougher armor. In a group, they can be a moderate threat, although they will occasionally shoot each other in the back, for they don't have the best aim along with the weapon's massive bullet spread. Shotgun C-01s Shotgun-wielding soldiers are not as common as the Assault Rifle-wielding soldiers but can still be seen often. These soldiers form the backbone of the Human Soldier army and are generally well armored, while their shotguns can dish out a large amount of damage. It is not always the shot that hurts the most, but the force you hit the wall that does. Multiple shotgun soldiers can be very dangerous and should be dealt with quickly if the Marine hopes to survive. Another model of the Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro These units are rather uncommon compared to the other soldiers. Using nothing but a Rocket Launcher and wearing some tough armor, these soldiers can be very dangerous. Their weapons pack a great deal of force behind them and can slam the Marine against walls, killing him instantly. These soldiers can be found in the later levels. Plasma Cannon There are very few Human Soldiers that utilize the Plasma Cannon (a small weapon similar to the Ray Gun) and are some of the most deadly because of their weapons as well as their tough medium-grade armor. The weapon is much like the Rocket Launcher in that the actual shot isn't what kills you but the force at which it throws you against the all is what does. These soldiers are usually seen in the later levels battling Elite Grubs. Tip The most obvious way to deal with a Human Soldier is to fire at their head. If it is unprotected then it will deal massive damage, but even if protected, it will still deal large amounts of damage. They are much easier to attack if they are unaware of the Marine's presence for you can sneak up on them and get the first shot. High damage weapons such as the Plasma Cannon or Rocket Launcher are optimal because they can usually be killed with one shot, but a point of interest to look out for are the weapons and the soldiers' ability to avoid most of the Marine's shot, so aiming at their head or legs is advisable for a quick kill. Trivia *The visor color can vary, from red, yellow, and green, probably showing ranks or classes. *These are not Civil Security, because they are stationed on a different planet, and they wear very different armor, not the Civil Security's signature brown armor. *In the very first levels of the first game, these soldiers do not wear helmets. There are two types of helmet-less soldiers: the dark brown-haired soldier, and the blonde haired-soldier. *The leader of these soldiers remains unknown; ranks are difficult to determine, as each human soldier wears similar attire. *They have a resemblance to the hero costumes for red team and blue (83 and 84 numbers in old Map Editor). *In PB:FttP, if the Marine's helmet level is upgraded to level 1, he will look almost identical to the Human Soldiers. *Since that they are in fact humans, Civil Security and Human Soldiers could be allies. Human_Soldier.PNG|Red visored soldier. Has lots of health and is the strongest type. Human_Soldier2.PNG|Green visored soldier. Second most powerful type. Human_Soldier3.PNG|Yellow visored soldier. Little more powerful than unprotected soldiers. MarineLevel1PBFTTP.PNG|Marine with helmet level 1, note how he looks like a Human Soldier. Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to The Past Category:Enemies Category:Single Player Category:Campaign